Amor en el laboratorio Nerd
by gabsword
Summary: Honey ha estado algo ocupada en el laboratario, Tadashi quiero hacerla sentir mejor pero termina siendo mejor que lo que esperaba Honey-Oneshot-. Una línea del tiempo, bueno ustedes saben antes de que suceso mostrado en la película.


Era un día normal en San Fransokyo, bueno no tan normal pronto habría una exposición de ingeniería robotica donde las mentes brillantes tendrían la oportunidad de presentar un proyecto y sí tenían la suerte fuera financiada por una gran empresa, algo así como el examen de admisión que presentaban para entrar a la prestigiosa escuela.

No habría alma que estuviera en paz en la escuela de ingeniería robotica-Hasta Fred estaba cooperando de su parte para ayudar en los proyectos-, pero definitivamente Honey Lemon estaba demasiada preocupada según Tadashi Hamada.

Ahí estaba ella en el laboratorio de los nerds, con su estilo muy dulce y su brillante cabello dorado.

-¿Qué tal tu experimento?-dijo Hadashi, en voz baja para no distraerla de todo.

-Ahora que preguntas, muy mal no debería estar así y no logro que funciono bien-dijo un poco exaltada, ya que estaba trabajando en su experimento desde hace semanas-.¿ Y el tuyo?

-Bien pero no creo presentarlo aún. Me gustaría que fuera en una ocasión más especial.

-¿Puede saber que es?-dijo mientras mezclaba unos compuestos para probar de nuevo su teoria.

-No, aún no. Pero te digo, ¡es te invento va a cambiar a el mundo!

-¿Y por qué el mundo no puedo conocerlo ahorita?

-No esta listo-dijo con un tono muy reservado-. Tanto como el mundo como el experimento.

-Tadashi, en verdad apreció tu compañía pero debo trabajar en esto-Honey no estaba feliz con la manera de actuar de Tadashi y se notaba-. Te pido que te vayas.

-Bueno, te suerte Honey.

Tadashi se había retirado y era por culpa ella ¡Era una grandisíma tonta!. El proyecto la estaba consumiendo que olvido lo lo bien que se sentía charlar con Tadashi, había alejado a uno de sus mejores amigos y no sólo era uno de sus mejores amigos, era el amor de su estaba perdida mente enamorada de él desde el momento que lo vio, ¡Cómo no lo iba estar! Tadashi era demasiado guapo con su cabello oscuro como la noche, sus hermosos ojos avellanas y esos labios que siempre le mostraban una sonrisa, él siempre lograba sacar un sonrisa a Honey, era una persona demasiado agradable pero por más que Honey amara a Tadashi sabía que eso nunca pasaría, solo eran amigos y tenia que estar concentrada en la robotica.

Honey siguió trabajando más días en su experimento y a veces Tadashi le daba un café, ¡era tan atento con ella!. Cuando todos los arreglos estaban hechos, el experimento había terminado así que fue a buscar Tadashi. Fuera en el campues estaban todos sus amigos menos Tadashi, estaban en su parte favorita de la escuela la rodeada de unos gran arboles con esas delicadas flores de cerezo.

-¿Han visto a Tadashi?-pregunto Honey a sus amigos.

-Estaba trabajando en algo en su parte del laboratorio ¿No lo visto entrar?-dijo Gogo

-Supongo que estaba muy concentrada en lo mío-contestó tímida por lo egoísta que había llegado a ser, había ignorado al mundo todos esos días-. Él me dijo que no iba participar.

-No, nos dijo en que ha trabajado-dijo Wasabi- ha sido muy reservado al asunto. Solo dijo que no es para la feria.

-Hasta me saco cuando quise ver-dijo tristemente Fred.

Honey se fue corriendo, ¿Qué habría pasado con Tadashi? Él no era así, algo raro estaba sucediendo. Cuando entro a la puerta del laboratorio, se encontró a Tadashi.

-Te estaba buscando-dijo sería-. Me mentiste.

-Yo no te mentí.

-¡Pero los chicos me dijeron que estabas trabajando en un experimento todos estos días!

-Tengo algo que enseñarte-dijo él mientras abría la puerta del laboratorio.

La rubia se cubrió los ojos con las manos porque era una sorpresa, suponía que tenia que ser eso.

-Ya puedes ver- dijo Hadashi.

Honey quedo asombrada, todo la parte del laboratorio o de Hadashi estaba decorada con frases como "!Eres la mejor" "Tú ganaras" y fotos de ella.

-Quería enseñarte lo hoy para darte más confianza pero ya habías terminando cuando acabe con esto-sonrío y la miro directamente a los ojos penetrando lo más adentro de su alma y sentimientos-. Te esfuerzas demasiado Honey, quería hacerte sentir mejor.

Por impulso Honey cedió ante sus brazos, se dieron un largo y cálido abrazo y luego ese abrazo se convirtió en algo más... en un dulce beso.

Fue Hadashi quien inicio pero Honey no podía rechazarlo, se sentía tan bien, una chispa, una reacción química como la que hace el bicarbonato de sodio con el vinagre, eso se sentía.

-Te amo-dijo Honey mientras el abrzo se prolongaba aun más y seguía siendo más cómodo.

-Yo igual-, quería hacerte snetír bien porque me importas mucho, Honey Lemon.

Honey no gano la feria, ni cerca estuvo pero para ella eso ya no importaba Tadashi Hamada era suyo para siempre y siempre tendría un espacio en su corazón para él, su verdadero amor.

* * *

><p>Muy bien este es mi pequeño one shot de Tadahoney, la pareja más hermosa ;-;. Los amo y me gustaría escribir más de ellos. Aunque este fic quedo algo cursi xd<p>

Dejen un review son bien apreciados.

Love always, Gabs


End file.
